1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel converter and, more particularly, to a system incorporating a current to pressure (I/P) converter to control a valve using pressure as a control signal.
2. Related Information
It is desired in the art of automation to control fluid flow in an automation system by actuation of a valve. The typical control device is a valve positioner.
The typical system 100 is shown in FIG. 1, causes an actuator to actuate a valve 104. The control mechanism, a valve positioner 106, inputs a current signal 108 and outputs a pressure to control the actuator. Typically, 4-20 mA input signal is input to the valve positioner.
Notably, the system in FIG. 1 controls the valve by reading the position of the valve and adjusting the output pressure until the position matches the input signal. The position of the valve is sensed typically by a physical connection to the actuator.
Many valve positioners in the market require that their input signals be pressure. Therefore, there is a great need to develop a system, where pressure is the controlled parameter, not valve position.